


Silent Night

by fortheloveofsushisandboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Christmas, Cold, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Merry Smutmas Fest, Multiple Orgasms, Penetration, Rimming, Smut, Snow, Soldiers, Top Harry, War time, World War II, larry stylinson - Freeform, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofsushisandboys/pseuds/fortheloveofsushisandboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was the field medical officer and Harry Styles was a Private of the British Army Infantry Regimen. </p><p>They were separated from their division in the thick Ardennes Forest of Germany after an ambush and they struggled to keep alive from not only the German Army but from the cold. </p><p>or where Harry decides to fuck Louis to keep them alive from the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> warning : Historical inaccuracies

[24 December 1941 Somewhere in the Ardennes Forest, Germany]

 

Screams.

 

“Tomlinson, get your arse over here!”

 

Explosions.

 

“Fix him!”

 

Dirt.

 

“I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die! I don’t want to die!”

 

Blood.

 

“He’s gone. Leave him, Tomlinson!”

 

“Louis.”

 

“Louis.”

 

His eyes shot open to a pair of mossy green eyes. The images of the blood and gore disappeared. The sounds of wounded soldiers screaming and never ending bullets vanished into thin air as he was left to wonder did he dream it all? All the white snow that was supposed to be a symbol of purity for winter – better yet for Christmas – was stained with red blood oozing from bullet holes or dismembered limbs of dead army men. Those images were replaced with a pair of green eyes. These pair of eyes were shining, bright, and full of life, not the dead ones as Louis stared in them while he patch up their wounds. They were gone before Louis can save them.

 

So what was the purpose was having a medic out there in the battlefield when everyone else was destined to die?

 

And he knows for sure that those weren’t dreams, they were flashbacks of what he had gone through two days ago.

 

He groaned a little, moving, noticing how stiff his muscles were. How can it not be? He had been sleeping in awkward position, cushioned by hay used to feed the horses that were once bred in this abandoned warehouse. He doubt they’d be finding any horses around, the place looked like it had been left for quite sometimes, probably even before the snow rolled in. the younger soldier watched as Louis got up and lay his head back to the wooden wall, eyes bloodshot as he quirked an eyebrow, questioning the other lad.

 

“Happy birthday, Louis,” the younger soldier, Private Harold Styles of the 104th Infantry Regimen of the 70th Infantry Division, grinned as he handed Louis a paper bag.

 

Louis blinked in disbelief, had Harry gotten him a present? Better yet, he remembered Louis’ birthday. And he told him that back in June, when they were still young cadets, training in France. Louis was lucky to still have Harry around; half of the friends he made at camp were either killed in action or separated into another division, another part of the war.

 

“For me?” he asked, and Harry bit his lower lip, nodding.

 

His hands were calloused; dried blood and dirt were like permanent markings on his skin. He hadn’t gotten the time to wash it, not that it matter anyway. He opened the bag and dug his hand inside, reaching blindly for what was hidden in it. He grabbed the hard (almost wood-like) board inside only to find out it was nothing of wood or some sort but a bar of chocolate.

 

Louis stared at it for a moment, unblinking and Harry couldn’t contain his excitement.

 

“I got it exchanged with a pack of smokes from the quartermaster, when I travelled to base last week,” the boy said excitedly, taking off the helmet he had on, revealing dark brown hair, which were beginning to form curls as it elongates – he hadn’t had time to get a haircut ever since they arrived, being in the front lines and all, “I nearly lost it when we were attacked but I managed-for you- it’s nothing compared to the woolen jumpers or socks you’ll probably get from celebrating it at home b-but I thought it’d make you smile so I-“

 

“Thank you, Harry,” Louis responded quietly, smiling ever so slightly and Harry smiled wider to that like a child that had received an A in a test.

 

The last time Harry saw Louis smile it was before they were shipped off to fight and that was because he found that he was in the same regimen as Harry and three other lads, Payne, Horan and Malik. Payne and Horan were killed in action when they were defending Saars River and Malik was killed two nights ago, when the Germans decided to attack their defense in Ardennes forest. Louis being the medical officer in charge failed to tend to their wounds, though their deaths were inevitable, Louis still blamed himself.

 

Now they were separated from their division, out and alone in the snowy forest, Louis felt like it was his duty to keep Harry safe. They had been travelling in the cold, they were lucky they found this abandoned warehouse rather than bumping into unwanted German soldiers. They were severely lacking of supplies and ammunition, so they scavenged upon dead bodies they found rotten underneath the thick snow.

 

“How about we have a little birthday breakfast, eh?” Harry gestured to the fire he had made earlier and Louis smiled some more, seeing that Harry had prepared a simple corned beef (which they had found on the dead soldiers) dinner and bread (which they had carried on since base).

 

They ate in silence, the sound of their metal spoons clanking against their metal bowls were heard together with the burning of the wood by the fire. It wasn’t as good as the turkey dinner their mother would prepare for them on Christmas Eve but yet, they wouldn’t complain. They had been skipping meals ever since they were ordered out; it could be days till their next meal. They were exhausted and their spirits shattered, Louis knew it wasn’t just the two of them but their whole division, in fact, their whole regiment. The snow was making it difficult for them to gather their supplies. Leaving most of the soldiers hungry and malnourished.

 

“You were crying in your sleep,” Harry suddenly spoke and Louis stopped chewing to look at Harry who had an intense gaze set on him, “Lou, whatever you got in there you got to get it out, it’s bad for you-“

 

“What else you want to know, Harry?” Louis snarled sharply, “you know what’s going on inside my head.”

 

“Louis, I want to help-“

 

“Help how?”

 

Harry swallowed thickly, “I don’t-“

 

“You can help by minding your own business. I’ll get us both out of here, alright. That’s the only way it can help me.”

 

“You’ve got to stop blaming yourself because Liam, Niall and Zayn got taken down-“

 

“It is my fault, Harry! I’m should’ve done something more! I should’ve tried harder! I should’ve-“

 

Seeing how Louis walls were now beginning to crumble, tears escaping his eyes as he tried to form words, he was not the strong man he wanted Harry to see him in. He looked more of a boy lost in war because he was, he was merely 20 for god’s sake, and Harry couldn’t help it; he pulled Louis into his arms. The shorter soldier resisting at first but as Harry’s warmness enveloped him against the blistering cold, he melted against it. Fisting Harry’s uniform as he cried into Harry’s chest.

 

It was the first time Harry had seen Louis like that. He had always put on the brave mask as he was the oldest among Harry and the other three deceased lads. Enrolled into the army at nineteen, forced to be an adult when he was to take small steps at a time, such pressure on a boy who just turned twenty was bound to break him.

 

Or anyone for that matter.

 

Louis had seen Harry cried at camp, when he told Louis he was afraid of dying, afraid of the war and Louis had consoled him, telling him that they’ll get through this together, they’ll survive this war together and return to their families in once piece. Now, it was Harry’s turn to mend Louis.

 

 

***

 

[25 December 1941 Somewhere in the Ardennes Forest, Germany]

 

They had been walking for hours yet all they could see was white. Their movements had slowed down as the snow had gotten thicker, making it harder for them to move and the temperature didn’t show any signs of rising, instead, it was dropping. The sounds of animals made just moments ago seized, and the sun had begun to set though they felt like it was still so early.

 

They had decided to leave the warehouse, finding no use in it anymore but a risk. If they had stayed there longer, there were more chances stumbling upon any of the German infantries and seeing that they were very low in ammunition, being a POW wasn’t in their options. So they walked. With a map stained by a patch of blood they had found on a frozen German soldier’s body, they decided to head towards Liege even though they had no idea where they stand now, hoping that their division hadn’t left them behind.

 

The first sign of hope that they received - telling them they were heading the right way - was a cluster of fox holes or trenches deep in the woods, some even had bodies of American soldiers Louis estimated died within twelve hours ago. They weren’t the British army Louis and Harry were looking for but they were still one of the Allied Forces and that means help for them in probably just a few kilometers. They had to move fast.

 

But the weather wasn’t allowing them to.

 

As night crawls in, the temperature dropped severely leaving the two lost soldiers to nothing but hiding in one of the fox holes.

 

“You’re trembling,” Harry pointed out as they were huddled together underneath the hole’s heavy cloth cover. The had been lying next to each other in the small trench, having escape the deteriorating temperature outside, it was doing them very little good.

 

“N-n-no sh-shit,” Louis replied, stuttering for the fact that he couldn’t keep his mouth steady to even speak. It was just too cold.

 

Harry contemplated for a moment before pulling Louis closer to him, his back to Harry’s chest.

 

“Hold on to me, we can keep each other warm like this,” Harry said, seeing that Louis wasn’t bothered to even move.

 

In the end, the cold must’ve gotten to him. Louis turned and snaked his arm around Harry’s waist as Harry’s larger arms engulfed him.

 

“Isn’t this nice?” Harry tried to enlighten the mood only to get a snappy return of; “shut it, Styles.”

 

Another hour went by and it wasn’t getting any warmer for either of them. Harry had always had a higher tolerance for the cold, his body being able to withhold longer heat than normal people could but in this kind of weather, he too was beginning to shiver.

 

“Louis?” Harry tried seeing that the other boy had closed his eyes, “hey, hey L-L-Louis, wa-wake up,” he gave Louis a little shake and the boy within his arms grumbled, “Louis, d-d-don’t sleep! You-you know what the-they say about slee-sleeping in the c-c-cold right? You-you might not wa-wake up!”

 

“Mmmh,” was all the reply Harry got from Louis as he snuggled closer to Harry, eyes still closed.

 

“Lou-Louis, come on,” Harry tried giving Louis’ face a little slap, feeling how cold his skin was.

 

“S-stop, Harry,” Louis mumbled out, trying to open his eyes. At that moment, Harry noticed how cold and icy Louis’ blue eyes were, like ice, “Wh-what if I do-don’t want to wa-wake up?”

 

“Lou-lou, don’t s-s-say th-that. Co-come on, it-its Christmas. You-you don-don’t want to sleep early. I-imagine back ho-home. Wa-warm fires. Tu-turkey. An-and ho-hot chocolate, Lou! If-if you sl-sleep now, how are we-we going to ce-celebrate Ch-Christmas to-together n-n-next year?”

 

Louis wasn’t responsive to that, he just let his head fall, his eyes closed and the only reason why Harry knew Louis wasn’t dead yet was the ice smoke that came out of his parted mouth as he breathed heavily.

 

Shit, probably this was the end for Louis.

 

Harry wasn’t about to give up. He brainstormed any ideas at all to keep both of them warm to make it through the night. He took in Louis’ sleeping face as he thought and he couldn’t help but wonder how pretty Louis looked even in such situations. Face almost blue, cheekbones protruding from the lack of food he was getting, dried chapped lips and yet, to Harry, Louis managed to look ever so beautiful.

 

Okay, so he might not or might have a little crush on Louis when they first met at camp. Louis was all smiles, cheerful and bright, cheering almost everyone up with his spirit especially Harry. He felt himself falling deeper for his friend as they went through all the training and torture together. Even after they were sent to the front lines and even after Louis seemed to have lost all his spirit to live, Harry’s feelings for him didn’t subside, in fact, it intensified that it became Harry’s personal goal to make it through this war together with Louis and see him smile again.

 

He didn’t know how long he was staring, but he knew now that his eyes were focused on Louis’ lips. An idea came to mind to keep them both alive for tonight. He probably might lose Louis after this but he didn’t care, he wanted Louis alive.

 

So he leaned in and pressed his lips against Louis, moving so gently. They were dried and chapped and very cold and Harry dreamt of a better first kiss, but he needed this, they needed this. Seeing how unresponsive Louis was, he merely just scrunched his eyebrows from the sensation, Harry moved his hand to stroke Louis’ groin.

 

“mmh,” Louis moaned into his mouth and Harry felt the older boy getting even harder by the minute. Seeing this as an opportunity, he slide his tongue inside Louis’ mouth while his hands went under Louis’ waist band to feeling Louis’ cock in his hands.

 

“Come on, Lou,” Harry breathed heavily, moving to suck on Louis’ lower lip, which was now red and swollen from the kiss. His hand moved faster, thumbing Louis’ head on the way before tugging hard at the base, making Louis mewl.

 

Harry had move on to Louis’ neck, finding a spot where Louis simply just moaned, the erotic sounds Louis made sent his own member to rigidity. He could feel their small little space getting warmer by the second, though it was still cold, at least it was something. Louis head tilted back, giving Harry more excess as he sucked and bit the skin of Louis’ neck while his hand working on the older boy, whose hands were fisting Harry’s uniform.

 

A bite to the neck and a tug to his cock later, Louis let out a scream, though it wasn’t loud like a scream since his voice were frozen. It was breathless, intoxicating, they way Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, they way his body stiffened and his back arched, they way his mouth was agape from the silent scream, and the way Harry felt his hands being covered by some sort of fluid, he felt like his own member hardened more than he could stand it, the pants he was wearing felt like a speedo, fucking tight.

 

As Louis went lax, falling from his sudden orgasm, Harry wasn’t finished yet. He lay on top of Louis and began taking the older boy’s uniform off. Louis was panting, his body wasn’t covered in sweat but it was now turning back to it’s pink colour, warmth radiating from his skin and Harry had never seen anything so beautiful. In that moment, Harry saw Louis’ eyes parted ever so slightly, looking straight at him and they were blue; lively blue not the icy ones he just seen moments ago.

 

And Harry couldn’t wait any longer.

 

He had wanted to do this since a long time ago.

 

He once again crashed his lips to Louis, feeling the other boy protesting, trying to push Harry’s weight off him. Yeah Harry was younger, but he was stronger, much taller and bigger. He grab hold of Louis’ wrists and pinned them to the side.

 

“Harry-“Louis breathed heavily once their lips parted. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared back into Harry’s eyes. Blue meets green and Harry swore he saw Louis’ eyes glisten.

 

“We need to stay awake and warm, Louis, so please- let me do this. I can’t lose you. I need you.”

 

Louis trembled but he stopped resisting, his arms fell to the side and he closed his eyes, a stray tear falling down his cheeks as he let Harry kiss him once more. This time it wasn’t just Harry moving, Louis’ lips were moving in sync, the kiss started slow but it wasn’t long till it heated up. Tongues twisting, battling each other and teeth biting the soft skin of each other’s lips, even drawing blood from both parties. Louis’ hands wondered to the back of Harry’s head tugging the curls while Harry’s fingers went to Louis’ chest, rubbing the hardening nub.

 

Their lips parted, harry moving on to the side of Louis’ face, and then to his ear, nibbling on Louis’ shell and then he went down once more to Louis’ neck. That was when he heard it, “light a fire within me,” was what Louis said, eyes closed as he held his hand over Harry’s head, keeping Harry’s mouth latched to the bruised skin.

 

Louis uniform weren’t discarded but merely held over his elbows as harry moved on to working his mouth on Louis’ hardened nipples. He bit and he licked, he even sucked, loving the response Louis was giving him, how he was letting out soft moans from his mouth, biting his lips, how he tugged on Harry’s hair and how Harry could feel Louis’ cock hardening again, rubbing against Harry’s stomach.

 

Harry moved his tongue down Louis’ torso and lower to Louis’ abs and then lower to Louis’ belly button following his happy trail but then stopped to pull Louis’ pants down, along with his briefs, just enough at his knees. Harry gave Louis’ six inch a swipe of his tongue before lifting Louis’ thighs up with his strong arms, spreading it so he could lap at Louis’ clenching hole.

 

Louis nearly screamed, his hands had lost their grip on Harry’s hair and was now digging the ground, collecting dirt under his nails as he tried his best no to come for the second time that night too fast. But Harry was being merciless, he began biting the skin next to Louis’ hole before catching the rim with his teeth, biting gently, loving how Louis was begging him to stop before he comes. He had no intention to, instead he jabbed his tongue into Louis’ hole feeling his rim tightening around it and grabbed onto Louis’ hips, fucking Louis’ arse hole with his tongue.

 

“Harry!” Louis broke for the second time that night, spilling his load onto his stomach.

 

The sight before him was enough to make him moan. Louis was lying there breathless, uniform disregarded, hanging loosely on his elbows and knees, his dog tag falling to the side of his neck. He was breathing hard trough his mouth, eyes closed, his body was glistening form sweat, his cock limp on his stomach followed by a puddle of cum from his orgasm. 

 

Harry still wasn’t done ruining Louis yet. He had dreamt of this day for months and he wasn’t going to be finished with Louis just by him coming. The fact is, it was still cold outside and they needed the heat to last for another few hours – well that was his excuse but it was also the fact that he wanted to fuck Louis so badly.

 

The wind blew harder outside their trench but Harry ignored it, heat was beginning to envelope them both, Louis was now pink and sweaty not cold and pale as ice as he were moments ago, just at the brink of death and Harry was glad, glad he decided to do this because this way, he was able to keep Louis alive, with of course, a few other perks.

 

Harry dipped his pointing and middle finger into the pull of cum on Louis’ stomach, the other boy still oblivious of what Harry was going to do. He licked his lips, placing his cum covered finger at Louis’ entrance before pushing in gently. Louis yelped at the sudden onset of pain. He opened his eyes seeing that Harry was leaning in and kissed his sweaty forehead.

 

“Shh, it’ll be okay, Lou,” Harry tried to comfort Louis as his finger pushed deeper into the tight ring. Louis whimpered, gripping Harry’s still uniform clad torso but just nodded, letting Harry caress his hair with his free hand. His body was having spasms, oversensitivity from coming twice just a few moments ago was really hitting him.

 

The pain sensation dulled for a moment, but then Harry decided to have a second finger in and Louis bit his own lips till he bled to prevent himself from screaming out loud. All this while Harry had been gentle with his fingers, waiting for Louis to adjust before stretching the older boy out. A moan of pleasure suddenly erupted from Louis when Harry’s finger jabbed a certain spot in him though the pain was still lingering, sending his head reeling.

 

“What is your next order, sir?” Harry whispered seductively in Louis’ ear. A medical officer’s position is always higher than one of a normal private.

 

Louis moaned, his head was spinning from the next jab, tilting his head back at the constant pleasure and pain Harry’s fingers were giving him, “I want you to fuck me, Private Styles.”

 

Harry smirked,” Sir, yes, sir.”

 

Feeling the Louis’ rim loosening, he decided to add another finger and the lad below him was gasping for air at the intrusion. Harry’s fingers were long and thick and they were inside him, feeling him up in the tight space, every move Harry made hit a certain spot within him that just made him bit his lips harder, tasting the metallic taste of blood.

 

The removal of Harry’s fingers left Louis feeling cold and empty. He winced as it stung, his hole trying to clench itself once more. He fell back onto the ground, panting and he watched as Harry removed the top of his uniform hurriedly, then moving on to remove his pants, along with his boxers revealing the nine inch with a mortifying girth and Louis nearly cried at that, thinking about Harry’s cock plunging deep inside him.

 

He was fucking scared.

 

He was in the army that was sent to the front lines and he was scared of this.

 

Using his own saliva, Harry coated his cock, hoping that it wouldn’t cause too much pain for the older boy. Louis was panting, sweating and his cock semi hard to the side that Harry couldn’t help but find it so hot, he had to hold himself back form fucking Louis mercilessly. He took gentle steps, spreading Louis’ thighs, slotting in between them, he felt Louis’ own semi hard cock below his stomach as he tried - as hard as possible - to stay as close to the boy he is going to make love to.

 

Yes because to Harry this wasn’t just fucking to keep the heat in between them, it was so much more for him at least.

 

He pushed his head into Louis’ heat only to have the boy’s air knocked out of his lungs, his tears springing from his eyes without even trying and he cried, Louis cried because it burnt. It burnt like hell. Harry’s cock was trying to get in but his muscles were still tight, Harry’s fingers were nothing compare to this. But Harry knew Louis was crying more of his pride getting hurt. Being born and raised as a straight male, of course it is hard for him to accept that he has someone else’s cock right up his arse or to simply put it – to be treated as a woman.

 

But to Harry, Louis was not a woman; he was Louis, a boy he fell ever so helplessly in love when he wasn’t supposed to.

 

So he tried his best as he pushed in slowly, a full minute plus a few seconds to be exact to be fully in Louis, he tried his best to not make Louis feel any less of a man. He whispered soothing words into his ear, he caressed his hair gently. He placed chaste kisses all over Louis’ face and neck, trying to mend Louis’ pride and tried to make this as enjoyable as he could for Louis, just as much as it did for him.

 

“That’s it love, you’re so brave, so strong, so tight for me, so beautiful. Oh god, Louis, you’re so perfect, that’s it, breathe, love, breathe, don’t fight it, it’ll hurt more.”

 

Louis listened, his heart fluttered at Harry’s words though there was pain and shocks coming up his spine as the more of Harry’s length entered him. Soon enough Harry was balls deep, snuggled in Louis’ tight heat as he waited for Louis to adjust to the intrusion, and even more importantly stop crying. The soothing whispers kept coming, and the pain dulled. Louis opened his eyes once more, staring once again into those beautiful green diamonds belonging to the younger lad.

 

It was sparkling and it was looking back at Louis (and was it filled with love?). Had it always been so beautiful? Had Harry always been so beautiful?

 

“Move, Private Styles.”

 

And Harry was in no line to disobey orders, and he did. The first thrust almost blacked Louis out, the pain reigning once more. Then came the second, the third and the fourth so on, the pain soon dulled for a bit and he felt so fucking full. So full. Harry was inside him, pounding into him, harder by the minute and when Harry’s cock kept hitting that important spot, Louis screamed, seeing stars and yes, blacking out.

 

“Oh, god, Harry-!” he screamed.

 

“I know, love, I know. You like that? You like that, sir?”

 

Louis couldn’t seem to answer. He just grunted.

 

The limited space in between the fox hole and the covers, dividing the heat from inside and the cold for outside forced Harry and Louis to be as close as possible, not that anyone is complaining. Louis’ legs were wrapped around Harry’s waist and his arms around Harry’s neck. The curly haired lad had his hands on Louis’ thighs, to keep their position, so he would the spot that would make Louis scream over and over again.

 

His own body was screaming, he had come twice moments ago, he didn’t think he could come again but the familiar heat pooling in his stomach and his cock was hardened once more, Louis thought it was possible.

 

“Harry, oh, Harry,” he cried, his head tilted back and his mouth couldn’t seem to close. Each thrust Harry made let out a gasp from Louis’ mouth. Deep within his mind he was afraid that Harry would lose control and he would break or split open but then this was Harry, the kind hearted boy he knew from camp. Harry would take care of him and his mind went to ease once more, he let himself be taken care of.

 

“Lou, god, so beautiful, so tight, I’m gonna come,” Harry responded, pounding harder into Louis feeling the pain in his own cock as Louis was so tight around him.

 

But he wasn’t planning on letting himself come before Louis did. So he removed his mouth from Louis’ neck and latched it onto Louis’ nipple, biting hard at the nub and sucking on it while his hands kept on Louis hips, making sure that he wasn’t even the least detached from Louis’ body.

 

“Aggh-“Louis screamed at the pleasure both from his nipple and from the way Harry was hitting his prostate.

 

“That’s it love, come for me, Lou, come for me.”

 

And a few more thrusts hard into him, Louis shattered. He screamed louder than Harry had hear him, his fingers digging onto Harry’s back, leaving marks and drawing blood while cum spluttered out of his cock onto his stomach.

 

They way Louis’ body just arched, with his own cum covered his stomach, the sight before Harry just sent him on over drive and it was helping that Louis’ muscles were tightening harder around his own cock than before causing his own release. His own body went into shock form the intense orgasm that he bit down only Louis’ shoulder releasing his load into the older lad. Louis was only left to whimper as he felt himself being filled by Harry’s seed, feeling that some were leaking out of him and staining his uniform.

 

Harry fell from his height and was careful enough to not let his whole weight fall on the trembling body beneath him. With his spent cock still buried in Louis’ arsehole filled with his cum, every movement he or Louis made sent electric shocks all over. Harry lifted himself once more with his elbows, his hands went to cup Louis’ face, where his eyes was still closed and he was breathing hard through his mouth, like he had been holding his breath for a long time.

 

Slowly, Harry leaned in and place a small non sensual but a loving kiss on Louis’ mouth, seeing how Louis’ lips responded to his own. Then Louis’ eyes were finally open, those blue crystal looking back at him and he couldn’t help but smile because he just made love to the one person he thought he’d never have.

 

With half lidded eyes, Louis returned the smile, chuckling while his hands played loosely with Harry’s curls. Now at that moment Louis could imagine going back home after the war and probably moving with Harry in a small little cottage so they could fuck like that again –yes, he wanted to do that again – and probably spend the next Christmas together. Their Christmas Eve will be filled with Louis’ birthday sex and the next morning they would cook something together. He even thought of hanging mistletoes everywhere in their house so with every chance they have, they would have a reason to kiss – not that they needed to.

 

He was cleared of his short dream when Harry pulled out of him, making him winced at the cold air hitting his insides. He could feel himself leaking, his hole trying to close but failing. He doubted he’d be walking without a limp tomorrow. He even doubted he’d be able to sit!

 

“Did I hurt you, Lou?” Harry asked worriedly seeing how Louis’ face contorted in pain.

 

Louis shook his head, lying back onto the dirt they had been making love on and sighed blissfully. Immediately Harry relaxed knowing that he didn’t cause much pain to Louis.

 

Louis quirked an eyebrow seeing the relief flush over Harry’s face, “Private Harry Styles, would you mind explaining; what gave you the idea that having sex would be the best way to keep us alive?”

 

Harry didn’t seem to have an answer. He only bit his lower lip and his face turned crimson once more. Should he tell Louis about his feelings? Because he doubted Louis knew. Should he just lie smoothly and tell them it was purely an act to keep them alive, nothing out of passion or love though he knew he did it because he wanted to not just for the fact to keep them warm and alive.

 

“I can’t thank you enough, Harry,” Louis suddenly said not waiting for Harry’s response.

 

Harry was still thinking of an answer for the earlier question, that he was caught off guard as Louis leaned up with his elbows, placing a kiss on Harry’s lips. He pulled away and Harry was still looking at him, shocked that Louis, Louis Tomlinson had kissed him. Louis eyes went to Harry’s lips before to his eyes; his hand reached up, to gently stroke Harry’s cheek.

 

He smiled at the boy’s unspoken reaction and said, “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

 

Harry replied by pulling Louis into his embrace, bodies still covered in sweat and being in the army, that didn’t matter. He placed kissed along Louis’ neck before whispering into Louis’ ear, “Merry Christmas, Sir.”

 

***

 

The next morning they got out of their little haven to the snow storm completely passed. The air was still cold as fuck and the snow was thicker than ever but they were finally able to see some sun on the top of the thick vast alpine forest.

 

Harry was first to go out, looking around for any signs of life, when he found nothing; he extended his hand and grabbed Louis’, helping him out of the fox hole. He couldn’t help but smirk at the fact that Louis was limping.

 

They both looked at each other one more time, smiling, both knew that once they come out of the trench, they’d be more than just friends, more than just two soldiers in the army fighting for the people. They were more than that, even if they didn’t say it out loud, their hearts knew each other’s contents. They even knew that once they were out of the trench, there is no promise that both of them would make it out of this war alive. But they vowed, they vowed in their hearts that they will try, they will try hard so that they would be able to enjoy the next Christmas together.

 

With one last short kiss to the mouth, they both walked into the Ardennes forest to continue down the road of uncertainty.

 

End


End file.
